Dr. Sholomenko
Dr. Sholomenko was a recurring character on SyFy's Van Helsing. He was portrayed by Duncan Ollerenshaw. He is a human doctor, who was forced into working for Julius and Rebecca in order to create day walking vampires with components from Vanessa Helsing's blood. Biography Nothing is known of Dr. Sholomenko's life prior to The Rising, therefore, this section will remain empty until information can be provided. Season One Dr. Sholomenko sits across a table from Dmitri, whose instructing him to lift the lid off the silver platter in front of him, underneath there is food, as he proceeds to eat, Dmitri wonders what he and Rebecca have been up to in the lab recently, he claims that he's been experimenting on children in order to finally find the solution to their predicament, then Dmitri asks him about Rebecca's human companion, Sheema, who she apparently treats like a pet, Dmitri is aware that Rebecca killed a group of human traitors in order to rescue Sheema, Dmitri then starts to question if Sholomenko's loyalty towards him, he swears that he's a loyal follower. An unnamed vampire enters the room, they talk about Vanessa, the girl with the cure of blood, the vampire explains that she escaped due to Julius' lack of competence, he then informs Dmitri that Julius want's to defy him. Julius claims that Dmitri is weak, he laughs, then crushing the vampires skull, as the blood squirts on to the doctor's food but not without first claiming that he'll confront Julius himself. Continue Reading Here.... In the infirmary, Dr. Sholomenko delivers a baby, he shows it to Rebecca, claiming that he did everything he could, but their calculations were off, he then has the bleeding woman dragged off screaming, the mother's are apparently turned into feed bags. Disappointed with his lack of success, Rebecca threatens him as she's tired of his mistakes, Sholomenko assures her that he can try again. Apparently, they're attempting to give vampires the ability to procreate as Rebecca had earlier mentioned that she can't create life, at least not yet. Continue Reading Here.... He and Rebecca arrive at the compound with Quaid along with them, Sholomenko shouts out that they have traitors amongst them, they upset the balance that keep them alive, he says that many of the traitors have recently been captured thanks to Quaid. Rebecca says that she's an example, cooperate and live or resist and die. Continue Reading Here.... As he prepares to further examine Vanessa Helsing, she pleads with Sholomenko to free her, he refuses, saying no one can save her, especially not him. He wants to see every little piece of Vanessa, rip her apart, and put her back together, he's insane and he might as well be a vampire himself, Vanessa says. With luck and her blood, one day he just might be. At the moment, there's no telling what they may find in her, possibly a way to create something new. He explains to Vanessa that female vampires can't procreate but with Vanessa help's they can become daywalkers, with that they can eliminate all the need for pollution, her blood could also be the key to eternal life according to him, going on to say despite popular belief, vampires age, they live hundreds of years but they all die in the end and it terrifies them. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Sholomenko is a coward, he lacks courage, because of this he is very submissive to both Rebecca and Dmitri. They both use fear as a form of control over him. He follows their every command as he knows opposing them would certainly mean his death. He's even resorted to eating vampire blood and guts in order to avoid any outrage or possibly displeasing Dmitri. Abilities With Sholomenko being human, he possesses no supernatural powers. He also lacks any kind of fighting experience, making him an easy target. However, as a doctor, he has acquired immense medical skills and training, making him a very useful in Dmitri's search to not only make vampires into daywalkers but to make them overall better. He also managed to alter Dylan's DNA and successfully transform her into a vampire. Appearances Gallery Van_Helsing-Gallery-107Recap-03.jpg Category:Season One Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Deceased